


Cipher

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cryo pod malfunctions, and the crew is left to deal with what was inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

“What the ever loving god are you so amped up about, Bones?” Kirk yawned, having been woken by the frantic yelling of Dr. McCoy.

“One of the damned things woke up.” Bones swore and dragged the half awake captain down to the cargo hold, where a crowd of ensigns had gathered and were being kept back by Spock's dark eyes alone. “I thought you had them in cryostasis!” Bones met Spock with a shove, the physical confrontation doing nothing to phase the Vulcan, or move him at all. Spock regarded him calmly, even look tinged with annoyance at Bones' panicked state. 

“My apologies, Doctor. I believed the pods would keep without the external support of the falsified torpedoes until we were able to place them in a more permanent setting.”

“Would someone please tell me what the hell’s going on?" Kirk rubbed his face. It was too early for this shit. "And get these damn ensigns back to their posts!” He snapped, not in the mood to be his jovial self. The ensigns scattered, more afraid of Kirk's sudden temper than they had been of Spock's icy demeanor. “Alright.” He paused and tried not to sink to the floor and fall back asleep. “Alright. Bones, gimme the short version.”

“Remember our dear friend Khan, you know the one that tried to kill us all? Remember how he had some buddies in cryostasis pods that also happened to be missiles?" Bones tended to over explain things, but Kirk knew that cutting him off would just delay the explanation further, so he nodded and tried to suppress his building headache. "The pods we yanked out to use the missiles to blow Khan up that we were then tasked with transporting to a secure location?" Kirk tried not to curse, and Bones seemed to sense this, because he bluntly finished with "one woke up.” Bones shot Spock a dirty look as Kirk's headache became a full blown migraine. “Probably because someone failed to calculate the correct power source needed to keep them stable."

“I would remind the Doctor that in doing do I saved Captain Kirk's life.” Spock replied calmly. “I apologize for the pod malfunctioning, I should have kept a personal eye on the readouts.”

“Well, where is it?”

“He. Not it.” Bones corrected. “And he’s still locked in the pod. Probably still unconscious, but that won’t last.”

“Show me.” Kirk commanded and Spock led him to the wall of cryostasis capsules, gesturing to one in the middle. The window was fogged over from the inside, and unlike the other pods, the light on the front was green instead of white.

“What happens if we re-freeze him?” Kirk turned to his commanders.

“He dies.” Spock answered evenly. “The pod malfunctioned, and as such, cannot operate as a cryostasis vessel any longer. It could freeze them, certainly, but it would be the equivalent of sticking him in the middle of an iceberg. No life support."

"Which means no life." Bones interrupted bluntly. "And unlike Khan, he," He pointed to the figure in the pod. "hasn't committed any war crimes, so killing him will get us court martialed for murder, along with cited for damaging government property.” Kirk sighed deeply and turned back to face the pod. The last thing they needed was more trouble linked to the Enterprise. Even as he contemplated the best course of action, the green light on the pod started to blink.

“Open it up.”

Bones blinked, surprised. “Kirk, you can’t be serious.”

“You got a better option?" He was met with silence. "Open it.” Spock hesitated for a fraction of a second, eons by Vulcan standards, and then complied, opening the panel and typing in the code to release the pod door. It opened with a hiss and the air clouded with frost

“My god.” Bones muttered, when the frost cleared. “He’s… he’s just a child.” The form in the pod was, indeed, young. His uniform looked strangely ancient, a vestige of a lost time. It hung in baggy swaths on their torso, giving the appearance of a child that had tried on his father's clothes rather than a trained soldier's tactical gear. Even the bulky leather boots on their feet looked comical. “Are you sure he’s an augment? Maybe it's Khan's kid brother or something.”

“If Khan had any family, they would be augments as well. He was not born as normal humans are, and as such has no true bloodline to speak of. This... soldier, does not have the appearance of a fully vetted soldier, despite the uniform.” Spock stepped forward to examine the boy. His hair was shaved completely with only traces of black stubble remaining. Ice crystals covered his cheeks, the pale whiteness of his skin exaggerating the smears of black paint that surrounded his eyes and ran in stripes down his face. The color matched the piercings he had in his septum, eyebrow, and ears. Eight in all. Metal bars around his neck, stomach, thighs and ankles restrained him. "His features are... strange." Spock reached out, almost brushing the boy's face, before withdrawing his hand in a fluid motion that only Kirk could tell was reflexive. 

Drawing his weapon, Kirk gestured for Bones to step back. “Let him go.” Spock nodded and tapped on the control panel again, making the silver restraints withdraw into the pod. The boy teetered for a moment as the three men held their breath, before crashing forward, his body weight no longer supported by metal.  The only thing that stopped him from hitting the floor was Spock’s lightning reflexes, allowing the Vulcan caught him just before his face smacked into the ground. He paused, as if making sure he had a solid grip on the unconscious body, then turned him on his back, laying him down with a strangely careful air. Bones knelt beside the boy, taking his pulse and checking to see if he was breathing.

“Well, he’s alive, although still uncon-” A moan escaped the boy's lips and he shifted, eyelids fluttering. “I stand corrected.” Bones peered at him. “He’s waking up.”

“Spock check the logs, find out his name.” Kirk ordered, not taking his eyes or his weapon off the boy. Spock looked at the interface.

“It just says C. W., Captain. Two letters.”

“Initials, maybe?” Bones mused. “Callum, Carlile, Charles, Co-” His list of names was cut off with a strangled noise of surprise when the boy suddenly opened his eyes, and breathing a single word.

“Khan.”

Kirk tightened his grip on his weapon, and Spock slowly drew his. The boy tried to raise his arms, sleeves sliding back to reveal black symbols inked onto heavily scarred skin, but they fell back into place weakly. His expression was confused and sleepy.

“Khan...” He repeated. “Where…. Is he? Where am I?” His voice gained strength. “Where am I? Who are you?”  His expression shifted from confusion to fear and anger. In a surprisingly fluid motion, he rolled backwards and stood, but his legs were shaky, causing him to stumble. He barely managing to catch himself on the wall, taking a moment to gather his wits before glaring at the others. “Where am I?” He demanded for the third time and it was Spock who finally answered him.

“You are aboard the starship Enterprise. You were in cryostasis-”

“I know that already, they didn’t force me in there.” He growled, then coughed loudly and took a trembling breath. “Khan. Where is Khan?” He pointed at Kirk. “You’re in charge, take me to him.”

“How did you know I was in charge?” Kirk asked, suspicious.

“Your armbands.” He pointed to the three stripes on the cuffs of his shirt. “Three of them, which means captain, whereas they only have two, so commanders.” He studied him closer. “That insignia on your chest represents the government agency you work for, and I’m assuming the colors of your shirts correspond to your jobs on the ship. Am I close?”

“Precisely.” Spock muttered, and Kirk shot him a look which he ignored, instead pulling out a small scanner from his belt, tapping at the screen quickly and efficiently.

“Good, that means my mental functions are up to par. Now where is Khan? You know who he is, I can hear your heartbeat fluctuate when I speak his name.” He straightened, no longer using the wall as a support. “My physical abilities seemed to be gradually returning.” He muttered, more to himself than the others. Flexing his fingers, he looked up at the ceiling and then back down to Kirk, who still had his gun trained on him. “I’m not going to fight you, unless you refuse to tell me where my commanding officer is.”

“He is in holding.” Bones said cautiously. “You can’t see him now. You need to come with me to the medical bay so I can run some tests…” He reached out to the boy but he jerked away from him.

“DON’T TOUCH ME.” He snarled, causing Bones to retreat hastily. The boy backed up as far as he could, looking extremely uncomfortable. There was a moment of tense silence before the scanner in Spock’s hand beeped. Three pairs of eyes swiveled to look at him, and he met the gaze of the cornered boy with an expression of interest.

“He’s half Romulan.” Spock marveled, causing Bones and Kirk to share a glance of shock.

“And you’re a half Vulcan, so suck my dick you fucking mutant.” His polished and scientific tone suddenly vanished, leaving a string of curses and a snarling voice that suited his appearance much more. Spock froze, his face a mask of calm, but Kirk knew him well enough to see the twinge of hidden rage.

“If he’s half Romulan what’s his other half?” Bones blurted. “Human?”

“No shit.” The boy retorted, answering the doctor’s question before Spock could.

"Why insult him?" Kirk arched an eyebrow. “If he’s a mutant, you are too.”

“He’s a mistake.” The boy snapped. “My enhancements have a purpose.” Kirk tensed slightly at this. He had fought Romulans before, and dealing with their improved strength was difficult to say the least. If this boy was augmented on top of that... 

“He’s a filthy crossbreed.” The boy went on, his language snapping Kirk out of his reverie and putting him even more on edge. “Probably an accident, cause who the fuck would want an inferior Vulcan? What, your daddy knocked up a human by accident and decided to keep you as a lab rat? I hope you’re fucking sterile. I couldn’t imagine what sort of filth bred to produce you, much less what monsters you’d churn out-” At that, Spock snapped and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor with a loud thud.

“Spock, NO!” Kirk dropped his weapon and grabbed Spock, trying to pry him off. The boy managed to scramble out from under him, scooping up Kirk’s weapon and standing to face them all. He held one weapon in each hand, and as Spock glanced down at his holster, he found it empty.

“Now then.” His voice had regained the polished and clinical sound it first had. “Tell me where he is, or I’ll blast a hole through your skull.”

“He’s in the holding bay, section E.” Bones had his hands raised by his head, as opposed to Kirk who held his slightly raised, just enough to show he wasn't going for a backup weapon. Spock’s hands remained clenched by his sides.

“Don't!” Kirk hissed in reprimand, but the boy cut him off.

“He just saved your lives. You should thank him.” He shot the doctor, who collapsed without a sound.

“Bones!” Kirk cried out, moving as if to help his friend,  but the boy pointed one of his guns at him and he froze.

“Calm down I had it on stun. Lucky for him. And you as well.” He shot Kirk next, causing him to crumple onto the floor by Spock’s boots. The Vulcan slowly looked down at Kirk, then back up at the boy, who had lowered one of the weapons, but kept the other pointed at his chest.

“Before you shoot me, would you mind telling me your name?” Spock spoke evenly and the boy smiled.

“Why do you care?”

“Curiosity, mainly.” He stepped over Kirk’s body, clasping his hands behind his back as if he saw the other as no threat at all. The boy stepped closer to him as well, and inhaled deeply. His eyelids fluttered.

“You smell…” He grinned. “Intoxicating.” Spock stiffened at his leer. “My name… is Cipher.” Spock recalled the letters on the console. C.W. Cipher. Then what was his last name? That question was the last thought he had before the boy fired, and he collapsed.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher has a plan. So does Khan. They are not the same.
> 
> Kirk has a lot of questions. Khan has answers. Hopefully they match up.

Spock was woken, unpleasantly, by Kirk slapping him none too gently. “C’mon! We have to go! Wake up!” Shaking his head to clear it, he was pulled to his feet by Kirk as Bones shouted into a communicator.

“- loose on the ship, armed and extremely dangerous. Do not, I repeat, do NOT use lethal force unless _absolutely_ _necessary_.” Bones turned to Kirk. “I’ve got the crew looking for him."

“It's not like they could kill him if they tried." Kirk muttered, frowning. "He’s headed for Khan. We’re the closest, we should head him off ourselves. Tell the others to stand clear. I don't want anyone getting hurt cause we messed up.” He ran for the door, not waiting for a response, with Spock was close on his heels and Bones lagging slightly, relaying orders into the communicator. They grabbed extra weapons from the hold, which was Kirk’s suggestion, and a good one at that, then raced up to the holding bay.

Spock was the first to arrive, having outpaced Kirk by a fair amount. He rounded the corner and gun pointed, ready to fire, even before had processed the scene. The boy, Cipher, Spock reminded himself, was kneeling with his hands pressed against the glass of the cell, and Khan was in the same pose on the other side. Both weapons had been cast aside as if they had no value. Kirk nearly crashed into Spock, but he was grabbed in the nick of time by a heavily winded Bones. Spock quickly pushed them out of sight behind a corner, causing Bones to stumble and nearly fall.

Kirk opened his mouth to protest but Spock gave him a look that silenced him quickly. Bones gestured confusedly, trying not to wheeze too loudly, and Spock shook his head, motioning for both of them to remain still. They strained their ears, but didn’t have to wait for long, as Cipher and Khan’s voices carried easily to where they were hidden. Especially so to Spock, his enhanced hearing picking up not only voices, but heartbeats, breath, and subtle movements.

“How could you?” Cipher’s voice sounded strained and low, as if he had been crying and was trying rather hard not to continue. “Singh, how could you?”

“I had to protect everyone, you most of all.” Khan replied, attempting to sound calm, but underneath his usual detached tone was an obvious current of pain. “I failed... and I couldn’t let you suffer for my mistakes.”

“So you were going to let me stay in there?” Cipher exclaimed. “You knew how I felt about those… those things! You knew I didn’t want to in the first place, but I did, because I wanted to be with you, and you promised we'd be safe and it would feel like a second and it did feel like a second I thought you were waking me up and then there's a Vulcan and humans I don't know and I can smell their anger and you're nowhere to be seen and everything looks strange-” He was babbling now, voice gaining hysteria.

“Cipher, please.” Khan’s voice came out throaty, Cipher's distress apparently affecting him as well, but his words seemed to soothe the boy, and the sound of a long breath being let out was heard after a moment of silence.

“I’m fine." Cipher said, more to himself than Khan. "It’s fine. I’m with you now, I’m going to get you out of here.” His words gained confidence as he went on.

“No.” Khan’s tone, by contrast, had turned rushed and emotional. “No, listen to me; I want you to surrender.”

“Surrender?” The panic in Cipher’s voice returned. “Are you serious? No way in hell would I ever turn myself over to these-”

“Do you trust me?” Khan cut him off lowly. There was a long moment of tense silence, only marred by the sound of breath.

“What?” Cipher broke the silence with a hoarse stammer.

“Do. You. Trust. Me?” Khan enunciated each word, sounding strained and harried.

“Completely." Cipher breathed reverently. "You know that.”

“Then surrender.” Khan replied. “Turn yourself in, put yourself at the mercy of these men, and I promise you, we will get through this.” They fell silent once more, the three hidden men trying to quiet their breaths for fear of being heard.

“Fine.” Cipher choked out. “Fine. I’ll do it.” The resentment in his tone made even Kirk cringe, but when he next spoke it had been replaced with solemnity. “For you.”

“Thank you, Cipher. I promise that you’ll be safe.” A sigh was heard, Cipher’s, and then a chuckle, which was Khan’s. “Do you still have what I gave you before you were frozen?”

“Of course.”

“Then give it here.”

A whirring sound was heard, causing Kirk to swear, unable to wait passively for a moment longer. He jumped out, weapon raised, with Spock and Bones right behind him.

Khan and Cipher were now standing, having activated the machine that made a small opening in the glass for taking blood samples. Cipher’s scrawny arm was stuck into the cell, palm open, having just dropped something into the other’s hand. Khan closed his fist around the object, his fingers brushing Cipher’s briefly, in what would have been a kiss had they been Vulcan, before he stepped back and assumed his usual pose. Feet planted, hands clasping his arms behind his back.

“Shit.” Bones muttered, which seemed to shatter the hesitance in the room. Cipher withdrew his arm, giving Khan a wistful but resolved look before moving away from the glass and turning to face Kirk.

“Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise, I am Cipher under the command of Khan. I am placing myself fully under your control, and, by proxy; Starfleet's.” He dropped to his knees, placing his hands behind his head in a gesture of formal surrender.

Spock quickly walked over and cuffed his hands behind his back, pulling him to his feet. “I have been told to inform you that Singh is my handler. Elongated separation will cause both of us to become violent and will undoubtedly result in the death of Starfleet personnel. If you wish to check that fact, Khan has informed me that my personnel file is housed in the Federation database under the ID number 623626.” His voice seemed stuck in a permanent monotone. Even discussing homicide didn’t phase him.

“Singh?" Bones blurted. Cipher's head snapped around to look at him.

"His title." Cipher nodded at Khan. "Is Singh. Meaning lion. It is..." He bit his lip. " _w_ _as_ , a great honor among people to have the word attached to your name. His full name is Khan Noonien Singh."

"You put the title last?" Kirk asked, curious despite himself. "So his surname is Noonien?" Cipher looked positively murderous at the captain's words, and Kirk took a step back despite himself. 

"Singh is not a title. It's an... addendum. Like Alexander The Great. Khan is his surname, by your standards. It is placed first so those hearing it know of his bloodline."

"And Noonien?" Kirk asked, prompting Cipher to crack his jaw.

"That is his true name. One you should not use on it's own." He gritted out.

"Why?" Kirk asked. He probably shouldn't poke the tiger, but he couldn't resist.

"You have not earned the privilege." Cipher hissed. "I have had the personal pleasure of cutting out people's tongues for such impudence." Kirk stared at Cipher, then slowly looked to Khan who appeared to be contemplating whether or not to  shatter the glass, crush their skulls, and run off with Cipher right then and there. He looked proud, and possessive, and... worried.

"If I may interrupt." Spock spoke up icily. "What exactly does  _Khan_ being your handler insinuate?" 

Cipher twitched, but remained silent. “It means he is unfit for battle on his own.” Khan spoke for the boy, and Cipher seemed to expect this. “Despite his strength, skill, and intelligence, he requires a handler due to his... fragile nature.”

“I am not fragile.” Cipher's obedience cracked as he snarled, jerking forward, barely held in place by Spock’s grip on him arm. His anger didn't seem to be directed at Khan, however, as he didn't even look at the man. Instead, he glared at the three others, daring them to challenge his power. “I’m genetically engineered, same as Singh. I am second only to him.” Kirk blinked, the tension in the room rising with every passing moment. Finally, he broke the stare, turning to Khan even as he spoke to his officers.

“Spock, Bones, bring the prisoner to the bridge. I’ll talk to Khan, then we’ll call Starfleet. I need to go over procedure with the admiral.”

“That’s a phrase I’d never thought I’d hear you say.” Bones muttered, more relaxed now that the immediate danger had passed, but still wary of both augments. He gripped Cipher’s other arm, leading him out of the holding bay. Khan watched him go, worry etched onto his face. Cipher looked back at him with a similar expression, and Khan forced a confident expression on to his face, which fell as soon as the door shut behind the three men.

“You’re his handler, huh?” Kirk approached the glass as Khan sank down onto the flimsy bed bolted to the wall.

“Your Vulcan already asked that.” He replied dully. Pausing for a moment, Khan ran a hand through his hair, then looked up at Kirk, eyes flashing with pain. “Don’t hurt him.” His voice was soft, but pleading. “He’s been through so much.”

“How old is he?” Kirk asked.

“His age is not a good measure of his self. Technically, he’s 26. Or rather, he had existed 26 years when he went into cryostasis.” Kirk’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelief, but Khan ignored it and continued. “He has the skills of someone ten times his age coupled with the volatility of a child, but he has the appearance of a teenager.”

“And how long have you been his handler?”

“Since he was 11.” Kirk cringed at the thought. Being trained by Khan for 16 years was bad enough, but being under his control at such a young age sounded horrific.

“So you forced a child to become a soldier?” Kirk spat and Khan looked up, fire in his eyes.

“How dare you.” He hissed, standing and approaching the glass with such rage that Kirk forgot there was a barrier between them, and took a step back. "I was not all powerful, despite your rash assumptions. I had my duties and obligations, things I was forced to do despite not wanting to." Kirk blinked, unsure how to respond as Khan continued. “I care for him more deeply than a creature like you could ever fathom. He was created as an augment, just as I was, but war broke out when he was much too young. Every augment was needed, they would either fight, or be exterminated. Cipher was... too young to be a soldier, yes, but he showed immeasurable promise. He possessed traits and skills that augments twice his age didn’t have. So to escape extermination, he went through training, and testing, and experimentation, things that the mere thought of would shatter a man like you."

Khan’s anger crumbled and he turned his back to Kirk, bowing his head with his hands clenched at his sides. “The process was rushed. He was... a new form of augment. Inhuman. A mutant in his own right. No other... _half-breeds_ were deemed fit for service, and the strain of being an outcast among elites, as well as being a mere child, was apparent on his psyche. During a battle he lost control." Khan's fingers shifted, the object Cipher gave him flashing silver before becoming obscured once more. "He disobeyed his commanding officer and went rogue. Something punishable by death for an augment." He laughed. "He was in a recon unit, chosen as a scout because of his small stature. Easier to hide when you can fit in crevices no one would think to check. Of course, patrols often become cannon fodder seeing as they're sent out before even the infantry." Khan laughed again, but Kirk thought it sounded more like a sob than anything else.

"He reported a battalion to his commanding officer. An entire battalion, heavily armed, already having set up camp. They had every advantage." Khan's face twisted into a furious snarl. "They should have retreated without the enemy even knowing they were there. Instead, his commanding officer ordered them to set up an observation post. They were found, obviously, and seeing as they had minimal weapons, there was no clear method of retreat. His unit was ordered to fight until death. He abandoned them." Khan smiled darkly. "Braver soldiers have faced death and fled, but he... didn't. He waited until nightfall, then launched a one man attack against three companies worth of trained soldiers.” He looked at his hands. “The genetic engineering he went through dulls our pain, increased our reflexes, our adrenaline, our healing process, our strength, speed, skill, intelligence, but he was so young, and there were so many...” Khan’s voice broke.

"Communications were lost with both the main unit and Cipher. My specialty force was sent to observe the damage, and recover anyone we could. Mostly we were sent to make sure our comrades hadn't left any valuable information or advanced weaponry behind before they died. No one thought we'd find anything but corpses." Kirk realized he was holding his breath, and let it out, distracting Khan for a moment. The augment refocused and continued, almost therapeutically venting to Kirk about his past life.

“By some _miracle_ he survived. But only just. When we arrived, the battalion was decimated, and he was curled up in a bomb crater, catatonic, covered in blood, uniform shredded, and near death. He woke during transport, and he was in such a terrified state, he tried to attack the medics. They had to sedate him and tie him down, like an animal.” Khan turned and looked at Kirk over his shoulder. “Can you imagine, waking up from a nightmare to find yourself strapped to a table, news that all of your fellow soldiers are dead, only to be told that you yourself might be executed for being _defective_?”

Kirk didn’t know how to respond, and seeing the shock on his face made Khan smile hollowly. “He was locked in his bunk until a decision could be reached about his fate. He was supposed to be kept in strict isolation, but he kept asking for me. Only me. He knew I had been in charge of the men who saved him, and I suppose he felt that he owed his life to me. It was against every rule to even consider speaking to him, but he wouldn’t eat or drink. After all he had lived through, he was starving to death by choice. I couldn't stand idly by and watch him suffer like he was. I dismissed the guards and entered his room, assuring myself that it was only to convince him to eat something, or at least drink.”

His gaze grew distant and suffering, and Kirk knew he was replaying the memory in the forefront of his mind. “He looked manic. Feral. Augments' heal at an increased rate, and this affects growth as well. Hair can grow a centimeter or more a day, and when you're unable to cut it, it gets long rather quickly. His was past his shoulders, greasy and matted like a rat’s nest covered in oil. His room was destroyed, dents in the metal walls, everything not bolted down was shattered or crumpled or torn. His wounds hadn't healed properly because of malnutrition, and the fact that he had been reopening them consistently. He was out of uniform, looking younger than ever, pacing the room like a caged animal. When he saw me…” Khan swallowed thickly, and when he next spoke, his voice was overly controlled, the steadiness of his timbre betraying his emotional state more than a wavering hitch ever could. 

“He threw himself into my arms and broke down crying. He was 11. A little boy who had already lived through enough pain and suffering to fill multiple lifetimes. A little boy who had slaughtered an army with his bare hands. A little boy who watched the closest thing he had to family die, and was facing death for the upteenth time.” He sunk back down onto the bed. “I had never seen him cry before.” His voice was soft, and Kirk almost didn’t hear him. He stepped closer not wanting to miss a single word. “He had been torn to shreds, by his own hand and others. I doubt that any creature could have failed to sympathize with him, from the cruelest Gorn to the most logical Vulcan... anyone would have been brought to their knees. I was no exception." He looked angry, and Kirk realized he was mad at himself. Whether for succumbing or failing to help more, he didn't know. "I tried to leave. I don't know how I even managed to turn and start for the door, but he clung to me and... called my name.”

“You took on the responsibility of raising a genetically engineered child who had gone insane, killed numerous times, and ignored orders because he said your name?” Kirk blurted skeptically.

“Yes.” Khan gave him a look that dared the captain to contradict him again. “Anyone beneath me called me Singh, anyone I trusted called me Khan. No one called me Noonien, not even the woman I had been briefly tied to in union. But he did. And he knew. It wasn't a blind mistake, it wasn't clouded or desperate. He didn't need Singh, the lion, he didn't need Khan, the ruler, the augment. He needed _me_." He paused, the weight of his words settling on the room like a thick fog.

"He obeys my commands." Khan stated resolutely. "He spoke the truth when he said he is second to no other but me. He is a survivor, as I am. Honestly, I am not surprised that his pod was the one to malfunction. He was against going into cryostasis from the moment I spoke of it, and only seeded to my will because I directly ordered him to. He made me promise... that is true as well. He made me promise I would be there to wake him up. He made me promise that my face would be the last thing he saw before he slept, and the first thing he saw when he woke up. I broke that promise. I would've broken it regardless of the malfunction. Because of your Admiral Marcus' actions, I never could have woken my crew. They would have ended up dead or suspended forever, which is, for all intents, the same thing." 

“You’re saying he somehow willed himself out of cryostasis?” Kirk ignored the rest of Khan's speech, remaining skeptical and slightly impatient. The man certainly enjoyed hearing himself talk. “For all the things you say he’s done, he doesn’t exactly look like a super soldier.” Khan glowered at the other as he went on. “He’s tiny, for one thing, can't weigh more than 40 kilos, and the piercings aren't exactly regulation, not to mention the black stuff on his arms I'm assuming are tattoos, and the.... makeup...” Kirk gestured to his face, as if he were drawing streaks of black down his cheeks where Cipher had them, but trailed off as he noticed Khan’s increasingly murderous glare.

“I wouldn’t expect a man such as yourself to understand power when you see it.” Khan sneered. “Seeing as you continuously underestimated me as an opponent." He took a calming breath before continuing. "The "makeup" is war paint. A tradition he picked up when he was stationed on a planet inhabited by a violent, war-like species for part of his training. The markings on his arms are indeed tattoos. They are Romulan, and they hold special meaning to him. He, respectfully, did not put any on his face, as that would make passing without detection difficult. The war paint is temporary, and the piercings can be removed quickly, so they do not bother me. Nor should they bother you."

“And shaving all his hair off? That's a Romulan thing too?” Kirk knew that Nero had been bald, but he had seen Romulans with varying lengths of hair, and had assumed it was a "mirror universe" thing. 

“Technically. Romulans shave their head to avoid their hair getting in the way of battle or work, and to save time in cleaning it. If they are not in a line of work where such things are needed, they will let it grow.” Khan explained slowly, like he was talking to a child. Rolling his eyes, Kirk tried not to feel unnerved by Khan's uncanny ability to know what he was thinking. He settled for crossing his arms and giving Khan a look of searching disbelief.

“You can’t tell me that he’s better off like this. Better off with you controlling him."

“He was my second in command.” Khan paused, almost flinching, then painstakingly corrected himself. “He is my second in command." Kirk felt a pang of sympathy for the augment. He must have thought about his crew in the past tense for a while now. It was probably easier to think of them as dead, or gone forever, rather than tantalizingly close but permenantly out of reach. "He is young, yes, and his skills as a soldier are highly impressive, but he is skilled at a wide variety of other things as well. I encouraged him to cultivate himself in many ways. Art, language, philosophy, poetry, biology, things as paltry as dance to things as complex as neuroscience. Things he would never have been allowed to even think about before he came to me. He was marked for pain from the moment he was born, slated for death on a battlefield, infantry, cannon fodder, made into a soldier before he could even become a person, and that is something I cannot help, but I took a life of unimaginable suffering and made it bearable.”

“Really. And how exactly did you do that? By letting him pierce his nose?” Kirk drawled sarcastically, annoyed by Khan's benevolence. 

“You seem focused on the piercings. Do they repel you, or interest you? Or maybe they do both?” Kirk didn’t reply, and Khan studied him for a moment before he continued. “I allow him a level of respect, freedom, and human dignity. Things you take for granted, but that he was denied for years. Cipher tends to do what he wants regarding his appearance and his words. I find it futile to attempt to censor him in any way. Why would I? As long as he obeys be when it matters, the small things aren't worth fighting over. You’ll learn that soon. As for his age, it came in handy more than it deterred him.”

“For someone who does what he wants, you seem to have a lot of control over him.” Kirk replied.

“You heard our conversation.” Khan sighed. “I’ve had to earn his obedience. He went rogue repeatedly, mostly before he was under my command, but he still tends to take risks that nearly get him killed more often than I can count." He gave the captain a knowing look. "But you're the same, aren't you?" Kirk rolled his eyes and said nothing. "Eventually, Ciper came to realize that I had him best interests in mind. Still, on occasion, he’d pull a stunt that I had forbidden. It always works, mind you, or else he wouldn’t be alive now, but he gambles his safety in the process.”

“Anything else I need to know?” Kirk asked, mind buzzing with new information.

“Yes.” Khan stood and stepped close to the glass. “If you harm him in any way-”

“You’ll kill me, I got it.” The captain cut him off sharply.

“No.” Khan shook his head and laughed. “He can defend himself. I’ll be lucky to get the scraps.” Kirk didn’t respond, turning on his heel and leaving quickly, the prisoner’s laugh bouncing around in his skull.


	3. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk decides what to do with Khan and Cipher, who is turning out to be difficult to control.

He made his way to the brig, doors swinging open at his arrival. His gaze was drawn to Bones and Spock, who were hovering behind Cipher as he talked to Chekov.

“So how old _are_ you anyway?” he asked, as the young boy shifted nervously in his seat.

“Sewenteen.” His Russian accent was distinct.

“I’m technically 26, but I haven’t aged in a while, so I’m probably around 17 too.” He smiled at him. “Well... factor in a few hundred years in cryostasis.” Chekov laughed, a bit awkwardly, but Cipher went on without pause. “I like your accent. Where are you from?” Chekov named a place in Russia and the other boy’s eyes lit up.

“Оh! Я знаю, что диалект. Простите мой акцент , это несамое лучшее.” He said and Chekov’s smile turned genuine.

“Нет, ваш акцент очень хорошо. Я впечатлен . Ты говоришь почти родным.” He replied excitedly.

“Я воспринимаю это как комплимент. Это впечатляет , как молодые вы . Симпатичные тоже. Как мальчик , как вы в конечном итоге в подобном месте?” Cipher grinned.

“Что?” A blush rose to Chekov’s face as he ran a hand through his hair, shooting Spock and Bones a nervous look.

“ Я не могу быть первым человеком , чтобы сказать вам, что вы мило . Если девочки домой не хотелось , что их потеря. Если девушки здесь не нравишься, они просто глупо.” He looked pointedly at Spock and Bones. “Но, может быть , вы не заинтересованы в девочек.” Chekov’s eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth open in surprise, but he didn’t reply. Cipher shrugged casually and gave the other a comforting look. “That’s ok. I’m not either.”

“Spock. Bones.” Kirk stepped in, seeing as Chekov had apparently forgotten how to speak. “A word, please. Bring the prisoner.” They guided him over to Kirk who was impatiently hovering by the wall. “Would you mind explaining to me why you’re letting him chat up the Russian?”

“He called out to him when we first arrived on the bridge.” Spock explained. “I saw no harm in letting them speak. We were there to make sure he said nothing of consequence.”

“You speak Russian?” Kirk asked testily.

“Yes.” He said. Cipher raised his eyebrows. “He was attempting to make Chekov uncomfortable by asking personal questions. Still, nothing of consequence.”

“Damn.” Cipher muttered. “Guess the pointy ears serve a purpose beyond aesthetic.” Bones looked at him confusedly.

“Why did you talk to him?”

“He looked young. I miss being with people my own age.” Cipher’s reply was instant and casual. Kirk found himself believing him, despite his generally untrustworthy attitude.

“Right. Well then. Sulu.” Kirk called. “Get Starfleet on the line.”

“Yes, captain.” Kirk took a seat in his chair and motioned for Cipher to stand next to him. Spock stood behind him, and Bones was on Kirk’s other side.

“Enterprise.” Starfleet command popped up on the screen, the admiral’s gaze instantly landing on Cipher and turning suspicious. “What is your report?” Kirk explained the situation as quickly as possible, trying to leave out the embarrassing parts. As he spoke, the Starfleet admiral’s eyes widened, alternating between looking at Kirk and staring at Cipher. “Does the... soldier appear to be a threat?” He asked soberly. Cipher, shifted, seemingly bored.

“Khan, their handler, has ordered them to surrender. I do not think a threat is apparent, however I wanted your input on how to handle this situation.” Spock very nearly rolled his eyes at this statement. As if Kirk ever wanted anyone’s input.  
The admiral sat back in his chair, thinking. Cipher cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

“Admiral, if I may speak.” His voice was light, but official. The admiral nodded, cautiously granting his request. “Khan had nothing to lose when he attacked Starfleet previously, and may I remind you that the man who woke him did so illegally, and then threatened his crew’s wellbeing. He was simply trying to protect us, and get revenge on the man who had caused him so much pain. He did both, mostly, and as such will be a non-threat from hime on out.”

Cipher shrugged. “Take the rest of our crew, and protect them. As long as they’re safe in cryostasis, in your hands, neither of us will cause any trouble. However, if you separate us, we will find ways to be together and seek revenge.”

“What do you suggest, then? Throw you in the same prison cell?” The admiral asked coldly.

“No.” Cipher snorted a bit and Kirk tensed. “We’re too valuable. Khan single handedly almost took down Starfleet.” He paused for dramatic effect, a dangerous smile appearing on his features. “Imagine what two of us could do.” Everyone on the bridge seemed to be holding their breath, listening in with strained interest. “Imagine what we could do if we were on your side.” He let that idea sink in before continuing. “We have both agreed to work with Starfleet if it ensures our crew’s and our own safety.”

“Seeing as you woke up less than an hour ago, when exactly did you hear how Khan attacked Starfleet, and agree upon this course of action?” The admiral leaned in, glancing at Kirk as if blaming the man for this situation.

“I had ten minutes alone with him after I escaped.” Cipher shrugged. “We work quickly.” Kirk forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on the screen while the admiral’s eyes slid over to once again examine Cipher.

“Captain, it’s your ship, so I won’t force you to do anything, but I would suggest you take this boy and Khan onto your crew, at least on a trial basis, seeing as returning them to Starfleet would interrupt your mission even further. If they cause any trouble, shut them down and lock them up.”

“Yes, sir.” Kirk nodded.

“That is all. Godspeed.” The admiral signed off.

“Spock, let him go.” Kirk gestured to him chains and Spock undid them, letting them fall to the floor. Cipher rubbed his wrists, but didn’t move, simply glancing around with interest.

“Bones, go get Khan and bring him here. Tell him about the plan before you let him out. And take a weapon.” Bones nodded with a sour expression, muttered something about being a doctor, not a prison guard, then left. “That was well played.” He addressed Cipher, who gave a small, playful bow.

“Thank you.” He smirked. “May I ask what the current mission of this ship is?”  
“We’re delivering your crew to a scientific base on a guarded planet.” Kirk drew up a map. “Sector Charlie in quadrant eight.” Cipher looked at the charted course, smirk fading to an expression of concentration and concern.

“This will take too long. Another malfunction might happen.” He muttered, fingers twitching. He forcibly stopped himself from moving and glanced at Kirk, gesturing to the screen. “If I may.” Kirk nodded, giving him permission, and he stretched his hand out, manipulating the course fluidly. “This route will be much faster.”

“It takes us too close to that gravitational field. It’s too dangerous.” Spock interjected immediately. Cipher rolled his eyes and pointed in thinly veiled annoyance.

“Look at the energy signature. Not only will it not interfere with our controls, it will give us a boost in hyper speed that we would have to drain our power supply to achieve otherwise.”

“Sulu?” Kirk motioned to the route. “Check this route and the energy signature of the planet we pass in quadrant 4.”

“He’s right, keptin.” Chekov blurted. “Zhe energy signature vill help us vith our speed. It should cut our time in half!” He grinned and Cipher winked at him, causing his face to turn bright red.

Sulu whistled and sat back in his chair. “Already making yourself useful, huh?”

“It’s what I do.” Cipher said. At that moment, the door to the bridge slid open, revealing Khan with Bones behind him. “KHAN!” Cipher cried, abandoning every iota of professionalism he had before, and hurling himself into the other man’s arms. Khan clutched him tightly, pressing the boy close to him as Cipher buried his face into his chest. Kirk shifted uncomfortably at the display of affection, and most others averted their gaze. Spock, however, stared directly at the pair, meeting Khan's eyes over Cipher's head.

“It worked. I’m proud of you.” Khan looked away from the Vulcan to smile down at Cipher, who looked up and smiled back, craning his neck slightly as he shifted onto his toes. Something in Khan’s eyes tensed and Cipher immediately broke the embrace and stepped away, putting his arms behind his back like a soldier at roll call. If his grip was a bit too tight on his forearms, no one noticed. Or no one mentioned it. Khan laid a hand on his shoulder, unspoken communication passing between them for a long moment. Kirk finally cleared his throat, the two of them turning to look at him in response.

“Well.” He stood, crossing his arms and sighing deeply. “Both of you are members of my crew now, so we need to get you ranks and uniforms.” He paused. “You’ll both start out as enlisted. Which means you take orders from those ranked above you, which is mostly everyone.”

“I can’t be the same rank as Khan.” Cipher blurted. “He’s my handler.”

Kirk sighed again. He felt a headache coming on. Meanwhile, Bones was smirking widely, entertained by the fact that someone was a pain in Kirk’s ass, seeing as Kirk was a pain in his more often than not.

“Then you can take commands from him. But I’m not giving either of you a rank above anyone on this ship until I know you can be trusted. Which will take a while seeing as Khan flew a ship into a city.” Kirk fixed Cipher with a steely look, the boy glowering silently back at him. After a moment of tension, the captain went on. “You need uniforms. Red is for engineering and security, yellow is command and flight, and blue is medical and science.” He looked at them, as if deciding where they should go, but instead of ordering them somewhere, he asked, “What were your specialties?”

“I have to limit myself?” Cipher’s frown deepened. “I can do all of those.”

Kirk stopped himself from sighing a third time, and turned to look at Spock, whose normally stone faced expression was mingled with the barest tinge of amusement that only Kirk could read. “Do you want to step in?”

“Not entirely.” Spock replied, a near microscopic smile appearing on his face, but at Kirk’s look of exasperation, he turned to Cipher and tilted his head in contemplation. “I can imagine that you would fit best with engineering. Medical work is a lot of waiting, and command and flight is mostly reading outputs.” Cipher tossed his hands up and rolled his eyes.

“Red shirt it is, then.” He huffed.

“I believe I’d fit best with medical and science.” Khan glanced at Spock who gave him the Vulcan equivalent of a death glare, which meant his eyes tightened slightly and his lips twitched. It was practically a meltdown by Spock standards. Sure, it wasn't "pinning a man to the console and nearly choking him to death" but judging by the vein pulsing in his neck, he was pretty damn close.

“Alright then. Scotty, would you get them uniforms?” Kirk called out to a man in a red shirt over by Sulu who had been watching the events with an air of amusement and interest, not doing much besides enjoying the show. .

“Sure, captain. It’d be my pleasure.” The man had a thick Scottish accent, probably where he got his name, and Cipher’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “Follow me.” The duo turned to follow Scotty, leaving the bridge under the curious gaze of every crew member there. Cipher was excitedly walking next to Scotty, already asking questions about engineering, while Khan followed at a slight distance, keeping a close watch on the young boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my mangling of the Russian language. Google translate is my only resource.


	4. Statue Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher makes friends. Khan maintains control. Barely.

“Get off ‘f there!” Scotty yelled, prompting a maniacal laugh from Cipher who was teetering on the edge of a metal beam, about as thick as a pack of cards. Below him was a rapidly spinning turbine, exposed, and razor sharp. Scotty wasn’t even sure how he got up there, and part of him wanted to step back and let him fall, just to save him a headache, but Keenser had taken to clinging to Cipher’s back like a koala bear and that was where he was currently located, black eyes peeping over the augment’s shoulder with his usual detached expression.

“Geh offah tharrr.” Cipher mimicked, not cruelly, but rather as a reflex. He had been trying to learn how to imitate the crewmember’s various mannerisms, and so far he could pin down Spock’s facial expressions and tone to a T, parrot Chekov’s Russian chirp easily, and was an old pro at Khan’s baratone hiss, but for whatever reason, he was having immense trouble with a Scottish accent. “I keep slipping into British slang!” He called over the whoosh of the turbine. “Say something else!”

“I’ll say nothin’ else until ye get yer ass on the floor!” Scotty snapped, forgetting that in doing so he was technically speaking. Cipher rolled his eyes and jumped, causing Scotty to swear loudly, but he needn’t have worried, as Cipher neatly landed on the balls of his feet in front of him.

“Yeh… yeh get yurrr yerrr ass.” Cipher repeated, then frowned. “I sound like I’m having a stroke.”

“I think I _am_ havin a stroke.” Scotty gripped his heart, shooting both Cipher and Keenser a murderous glare. “Yeh cannae scare me like tha!”

“Cannae. Canneee. FUCK!” Crouching to let Keenser down, Cipher swore and stomped his foot when he failed to impersonate Scotty. “Maybe I need to get drunk…”

“Why? I’m not drunk!” Scotty retorted belligerently.

“Not right now anyway.” Cipher grinned and Keenser blew air out through his nose, which was his version of a hysterical laugh. “But most of the time you’re not working on the warp core you’re in your bunk drinking whiskeh and jackin off.” He managed a vague European accent, more British than anything, but merely wrinkled his nose instead of getting frustrated.

“I don’ know if yer tryin to imitate me or tryin to insult me or both but fer godssake jus’ get back tuh work.” Scotty heaved a great sigh at which Cipher giggled, actually giggled, and darted off to god knows where, Keenser ambling after him. When the two redshirts were out of sight, Scotty sank to the floor and put his head in his hands, taking several deep breaths in exasperation.

At that moment, his communicator rang, and he pulled it out with a grumble.

“Engineering.” He answered, voice showing his strain.

“Scotty!” It was Kirk. “How’s the prisoner.”

“Far too happy for his own good.” Scotty huffed.

“So he’s fitting in?” Kirk sounded pleased.

“Keenser’s trailing him like a puppy.”

“And he hasn’t… broken anything? Or anyone?”

“No.” Scotty smiled tiredly. “When he’s not climbin things, ‘n jumpin around like a bat outta hell, he’s pretty handy with repairs and upgrades and such.”

“Spock tells me we’re operating at higher and more efficient levels than ever.” Kirk was definitely pleased. Almost annoyingly so. “Would you report the same?”

“Yeh.” His smile turned into a real one. “Who woulda thought tha’ a three hundred year old mutant would know anythin’ about a warp core.”

“He is an augment.” Kirk reminded him. “They’re better at everything.”

“So ‘ve been told.” He snorted.

“Correctly so.” An icy and deep voice cut in from the adjacent catwalk, and Scotty launched to his feet, almost dropping his communicator as he whirled around. Khan was standing there, having approached silently, as he always did.

“YER JUS AS BAD AS THE BOY!” Scotty shouted, patience worn thin enough to yell at a man who could literally crush his skull like a grape. Khan, to his credit, merely arched an eyebrow and gave a pointed look at Scotty’s communicator. The engineer swore, having forgotten that he was still on the line with Kirk, and as a result, the entire bridge.

“Everything alright there, Mr. Scott?” Kirk asked, his voice wavering as he tried not to laugh.

“Everything’s bloody fine. The big mutant’s here ‘n lookin for the small one.”

“I’ll be sure to make a note of that if your dead body turns up.” Kirk snickered.

“It’s unlikely they’ll find a body.” Khan drawled, a dangerous smirk playing on his features.

“Yeh, yeh, joke all you want, but this ship would fall apart without me.” Scotty grumbled. “Even the little mutant knows that.”

“That is true.” Khan remarked. “In the event of a mutiny, we’re more likely to keep you as a slave than kill you.”

“Comfortin thought, tha’ is.” He shot back, then turned his attention to his communicator. “Anythin else, captin?”

“No, Mr. Scott, that’ll be all.” Kirk’s laugh was cut off by Scotty shutting the communicator.

“Where is-” Khan began to speak, but was cut off by the rapid clank of footsteps approaching. They both turned to see who was coming just as Chekov rounded the corner.

“Meester Scott! Meester Scott! I need to know… vhere…” He skidded to a stop when he caught sight of Khan, words trailing off as his expression shifted from elated to nervous. “Ehm… Sorry… eef you’re busy I cen come back… later…” Chekov took a hesitant step backwards as Khan studied him intently.

“You’re looking for Cipher, aren’t you?” The augment asked lowly, causing Chekov’s face to turn the same color as Scotty’s shirt.

“Da. I mean yes. Just to… ehm… ask heem about a nawigational theeng.”

“You two are getting quite close, aren’t you?” Khan ignored Chekov’s feeble excuses, cutting to the heart of the issue deftly.

“Ehm… yes?” Chekov blinked rapidly, and was only saved from further questionings by a loud and enthusiastic shout.

“Pavel!” A clanging noise echoed through the room for a brief moment until Cipher landed next to Khan, dropping from the sky like a bird hit with a crossbow. Khan didn’t even blink, watching calmly as Cipher straightened and grinned at Chekov who’s face had changed to a sickly pale color.

“Wha th’…” Scotty tilted his head back, looking up and spotting Keenser peering over the edge of a catwalk a few levels up. “Did’ja jump down from there?!”

Cipher glanced up and waved at Keenser. “Yeah.”

“Tha’s 20 meters!”

Cipher blinked confusedly. “Yeah… and?” Scotty stared for a moment and then tossed his hands in the air, storming off as he muttered about “fuckin’ augments and their bloody bone structure.”

Once the angry Scotsman had disappeared, Cipher turned to Chekov, who’s face had returned to it’s original color. “Hey. Aren’t you supposed to be giving Sulu directions or something?” Chekov nervously grinned and shook his head, the mop of sandy curls flopping around with every movement.

“Nyet. Keptin Kirk wants to start teaching crew members to do multiple jobs so zhat if one cen’t do zheir job for any reason anozher cen take zheir place.”

“Smart.” Cipher mused. “So you’re off duty?” Chekov nodded. “For how long?”

“Keptin said I had zhe rest of zhe standard day off.” He responded brightly. “So I vas sinking zhat we could… em…” His eager expression faded as he glanced at Khan, who was staring intently at him, and making no effort to conceal that fact. “Zhat is, I was sinking I could… em… show you zhe observation deck? You said you hadn’t been zhere yet…”

“When did he tell you that?” Khan inquired smoothly, causing Chekov’s eyes to grow wide as saucers.

“Ve vere just eating breakfast togezher and he happened to bring eet up.” He explained hurriedly. Khan hummed and nodded, but remained silent. Chekov glanced from the taller man to Cipher and back again, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Cipher eventually broke the silence by grabbing Chekov by his sleeve and tugging.

“C’mon. Khan’s in one of his “statue” moods. Let’s go.” He began leading the Russian towards the lift, glancing over his shoulder to give Khan an irritated look. “Don’t wait up.” Cipher called over his shoulder, and Khan’s expression darkened, his hand gripping the rail tightly until the pair was out of sight.

When he let go, there were 4 dents in the metal where his fingers had been.


	5. Sextuple Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is dangerously close to getting hurt, either by his first officer, or by Khan. They might even take turns.

The door to the medbay opened as Khan approached, and he briskly stepped aside to allow a nurse to step through before entering himself. It was relatively calm inside, which was surprising, given that the Enterprise had to deal with more injuries than most. But their assignment of dropping off the pods had gone well, and they were on their way to an uncharted area of space to gather data, so until they got there, the only injuries were ship related ones, mostly red shirts who had gotten shocked by some faulty equipment, with the occasional food poisoning incident that came from trying alien cuisine.

“Oh good, just what I need.” McCoy spotted Khan and rolled his eyes, bandaging an ensign’s arm as the augment approached. “I was having a nice, relaxing day, and you just had to come along to ruin it. It’s like you have a sixth sense when it comes to finding happiness and destroying it.”

“Perks of genetic mutation.” Khan replied dryly, waiting until the doctor finished and the ensign left. “Tell me about Ensign Chekov.” It was an order, but McCoy just gave him a confused and annoyed look before turning to organize some equipment.

“Why do you care about him?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Khan frowned, not used to being ignored.

“Course it matters. If you want to know about him, then I need to know why you want to know. Quid pro quo and all that.” Bones shrugged, like it was all the same to him, and it probably was. He wasn’t one to get involved in gossip, or drama.

“Cipher seems to have taken a liking to him.” Khan finally said, tone as stiff as his posture. Bones laughed and turned to face him once more, leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face.

“What, you think he’s a bad influence?”

“I’m sure Cipher can take care of himself.” Khan replied irritably. “I would simply like to know what kind of a person this boy is.”

“I don’t know if you’re acting like a dad, a big brother, or a jilted ex-boyfriend.” Bones muttered, scrunching his eyebrows. “And I don’t know which one is creepier…” He tossed his hands up with a sigh. “Chekov’s a nice kid. You’ve got nothing to worry about, ok? He’s practically a Tribble.”

“All he does is eat, purr, and reproduce?” Khan arched an eyebrow icily, causing Bones to cringe.

“Maybe that was the wrong metaphor… Chekov is… innocent. If anything, you should be more worried about Cipher’s influence on him than the other way around. Unless you’re worried that Cipher’s gonna go soft by hanging around him, in which case I suggest you lighten up.” Bones clapped Khan on the back before striding into his office, leaving the man completely uncomforted.

Khan didn’t intend to pursue the matter with Bones any further. He sensed he had gotten everything he could from the doctor, so he left medbay in favor of the bridge. Halfway there, he ran into Kirk and Spock, rounding the corner while engaged in a vigorous debate.

“Gather data, Spock, not scan things and leave! We need to organize a landing party! Explore things up close!” Kirk spoke animatedly, as always, using his hands to illustrate a point.

“I assume you will be a member of this landing party, Captain?” Spock asked, his tone the Vulcan equivalent of sarcastic.

“Duh.” Kirk grinned. “Don’t worry, you can come too!”

“I am against going planet-side at all, what gave you the idea I wish to beam down myself?” Spock frowned.

“Cause I’ll be there.” Kirk replied cheekily, then turned and spotted Khan, waving him over before Spock could reply. “Khan! How’d you like to stretch your legs?”

“What do you mean by that, Captain?” The augment asked, despite already having a pretty good idea of what he meant.

“There’s a class M planet in the sector we’re headed towards and I need a landing party to beam down and explore. And collect samples and whatever.” Kirk waved a hand idly as Spock’s jaw clenched. “I’m going, and so is Spock, and Bones’ll come incase anyone gets hurt, and you can be our bodyguard incase anything nasty shows up.”

“What about Cipher?” Khan inquired, and Kirk hummed.

“He can come too. Backup bodyguard.”

“I suggest we ask him personally if he wishes to come before we assume he is interested.” Spock cut in and Kirk nodded.

“Yeah, probably a good idea. Do you know where he is, Khan?”

“I believe he and Ensign Chekov are located at the observation deck.” Khan replied, lips twitching slightly, but he managed not to frown.

“Excellent, lets go there now.” Kirk set off, Spock following a half step behind him, and Khan on Spock’s left side. They loaded into the turbolift, but the silence only lasted for a second before Kirk broke it. He wasn’t the type to enjoy quiet. “Y’know I expected you two to kill each other in the first week. Or at least try. Kudos on not doing that. Or not doing it obviously, anyway.”

Khan and Spock shared a look of mutual exasperation.

“I can be detached if the situation demands it.” Khan said in response. “And the Vulcan operates that way in all circumstances but dire ones, so it is not inconceivable that we have not attempted to murder each other.”

“I agree with Khan’s sentiment.” Spock stated concisely.

“Really? I thought you were gonna say that you secretly admired him.” Kirk grinned. “You two actually get more work done than 10 other crew members combined.”

“I’m an augment.” Khan shrugged. “We’re-”

“Better at everything. Yes. We know.” Spock cut him off, prompting a glare from Khan, and this time, the silence actually lasted until they made it to the observation deck.

Kirk led the way once more, doors sliding open as he stepped through them. The observation deck was more of a lounge than anything, but when Kirk had taken over the Enterprise he had removed the large table and swivel chairs in favor of comfortable armchairs that now dotted the room. It looked a bit like an old college dormitory, minus the beanbag chairs and bookshelves.

When the trio entered, Cipher was sitting sideways in one of the chairs, legs slung over the side, back propped up against the opposing arm. Chekov was sitting crosslegged in a chair next to him, and they were both facing the large windows, watching space zoom by at warp speed.

“Ensigns.” Kirk called out as they approach, prompting Chekov to nearly topple out of his chair before managing to plant his feet firmly on the ground and face them.

“Keptin!” He nodded respectfully as Cipher swiveled to his feet, much more fluidly than Chekov had done.

“Please tell me Khan didn’t send you up here to check on us.” Cipher drawled, prompting a confused look from Kirk and an vexed one from Khan.

“No… why would…? nevermind.” Kirk shook his head and refocused. “There’s an M class planet in the sector we’re heading to, and I’m forming a landing party to explore, gather data, and generally have fun. Khan suggested that you might want to come along.” Cipher face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course! I’d love to!” He paused and tilted his head to the side. “Who else is in the landing party?”

“Just Spock, Khan, Bones, and myself.” Kirk shrugged.

“Why not add a third? Make it an even six so we can split up if needed?”

“Who else should we take?” Kirk asked.

“Well if Khan I are the muscle, and Bones and Spock will be collecting samples, why not another gold shirt to keep things even?” Cipher paused and tapped his chin, pretending to think. “Chekov, perhaps?”

Chekov’s head snapped to the side to look at Cipher with an expression that managed to convey surprise, glee, and fear, all at the same time. Kirk caught all of this and laughed.

“If Chekov wants to come, he’s more than welcome.” Everyone in the room turned to look expectantly at the curly haired boy, who was doing a grand impression of a fish out of water. “Whaddya say?” Kirk prompted.

“Ehm… yis? I vould… ehm… wery much like to come.” He shifted, folding his hands behind his back and attempting to smile.”

“замечательно!” Cipher cheered and playfully punched Chekov in the arm. Judging by the other boy’s wince, however, the punch still hurt a good deal. “It’s a date!” Turning back to the three officers, he gave an exaggerated salute. “If we’re gonna be exploring a new world, I need to go tell Scotty that I’m gonna be gone for a bit. And get some food. Gentlemen.” He raced off, skipping the turbolift in favor of the maintenance ladders that he could slide down much faster.

Chekov watched him go with a stunned expression on his face, mouth hanging open, cheeks tinted pink.

“It’s a date.” Kirk repeated and patted Chekov’s shoulder. “A triple date, I guess. Me and Bones, Spock and Khan, and you and Cipher.” Three heads whipped around to stare at Kirk, who was looking entirely too smug.

“Those pairs make no sense.” Khan snapped, like it was a personal insult to be placed in the same category as Spock.

“I agree. Logically, if we were to assign partners based on comparability, they would be Khan and Cipher, the augments, Ensign Chekov and you, given the fact that you are both gold shirts, and finally Dr. McCoy and I, simply because we do not fit with the other pairs.” Spock pursed his lips, giving Kirk a disapproving look that he almost constantly had on his face around the captain.

“Yeah, but you and Khan work together, and Bones and I are old friends, and Chekov and Cipher are obviously very close.” Kirk had a shit eating grin on his face, and before anyone else could reply, he spun on his heel and blew back into the turbolift, leaving Chekov with Spock and Khan, all three in various emotional states, but all three completely silent.

“Eet’s a date.” Chekov finally muttered, and raked a hand through his hair. Spock’s eye twitched and he left without a word, Khan close behind him.

“It’s no such thing.” Khan muttered under his breath, and was surprised to see Spock nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna call this chapter "sexsome" like a threesome but with six people but I didn't want an "orgy" aesthetic and I wanted to keep with the 2 word title pattern so I changed it
> 
> Spock was relieved, Kirk was disappointed.


	6. Golden Fiddle

“So we’re splitting up, right?” Cipher chirped as soon as the group materialized in a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. The forest wasn’t too dense to navigate, but they would certainly have to hike, rather than stroll.

“Yup.” Kirk was bouncing, actually bouncing, with excitement. “I was thinking me, Spock, and K-“

“Oh no.” Bones interjected. “You hauled me down to this godawful planet so I get to pick what group I’m in.”

Kirk sighed, giving Bones a pouting look. “You can go with Cipher and Chekov!” He wheedled. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well first off, I’m not getting involved in that.” Bones gestured to the two of them, causing Chekov to blanch and take a not-so-subtle step away from Cipher. “And second, if you think I’m letting you run amok on an uncharted, unexplored planet, then you need to be declared insane and relieved of command.”

Spock looked at Kirk with an expression that made it seem he was considering just that.

“Fine. You, Spock, and me-”

“No.” Bones folded his arms causing Kirk to throw his in the air. 

“What now?” Kirk huffed. 

“Two goldshirts, two bodyguards, and two science officers.” Bones listed off. “We split up evenly. Plus, I’m not traipsing around this place with the hobgoblin spouting off “fascinating” every three seconds.”

“I am technically a science officer, Doctor.” Khan supplied lowly, his tone calm, but enough so that it was disarming. He was resolutely looking anywhere but at Cipher who was, in turn, glaring right at him. 

“Don’t remind me.” Bones muttered. “If it were up to me, you wouldn’t have left your cell, much less set foot off the Enterprise.” He jabbed a thumb in Khan’s direction, addressing Kirk. “I want to keep an eye on him.”

Khan snorted. “Do you somehow think you can overpower me should it come to that? The Vulcan has the best shot of any of you. Why not group me with him?”

“Because you’d murder each other.” Bones said flatly. Kirk made a face, but nodded in agreement.

“Alright so you and me and Khan.” Kirk glanced around, obviously aching to explore. “And Spock and Cipher and Chekov.”

“Why not take me with you?” Spock’s eyes had hardened ever so slightly, his usual stiff posture even more rigid. “The groups don’t have to be even and I am, as Khan himself put it, the closest to his equal when it comes to raw strength.”

“If I thought Khan was going to run off or try to kill anyone I wouldn’t have brought him.” Kirk shook his head. “Covering more ground will provide us with more data, and even groups allow for even backup.” He glanced at Chekov briefly. “Plus… sending two kids into the forest unsupervised is never a good idea, whether it’s Iowa or alien planet X.”

“So Spock’s our babysitter?” Cipher laughed, then sobered rapidly. “I’m actually a little insulted. I’m technically 26 and also over 300. Technically. Also I’ve lived through more than all of you combined. Khan excluded.” He rolled his shoulders like a fighter loosening up before a match. “Getting dropped into uncharted territory with possible hostile life forms was basically how I was raised. This whole trip is making me nostalgic, not nervous.”

Chekov cringed, eyes flicking from Cipher to Spock to Khan, getting progressively more nervous with each one.

“Well seeing as I’m the captain, and my word is law,” Kirk began, interrupted by Bones’ snort. “I have final say. And I say it’s Cipher, Spock, and Chekov in one group, and Bones, Khan, and myself in the other.” He clapped his hands together. “Alright! Enough talk! There are things to discover!” He pivoted and set off through the trees without another word.

Bones let out a strange of mixed idioms and curses before following him, casting one last suspicious glance at the other four. “Keep up.” He grumbled over his shoulder to Khan.

“I am perfectly able to keep pace with two humans.” Khan informed him briskly. “Even if they have a head start.”

“Guess we’re going the other direction.” Cipher shrugged, gave a mocking salute to Khan, and grabbed Chekov by the elbow. “C’mon Mr. Spock! Adventure awaits!” Chekov in tow, he set off into the trees, opposite to where Kirk had gone.

Spock turned to follow them, but was stopped by Khan’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to suggest a rematch.” He asked icily, not attempting to pull away, nor bothering to look in Khan’s direction. 

“No.” Khan replied flatly. “Despite your suspicions, and Dr. McCoy’s, I do not intend to harm any of the crew members.” Spock remained silent, waiting for Khan to go on.

“I merely wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Cipher.” Khan forced the words out with difficulty, as if asking Spock anything at all caused him great pain. 

“You’re worried Chekov will attempt to seduce him?” Spock finally turned, prompting Khan to drop his hand, and arched an eyebrow derisively.

“No.” Khan frowned tightly. “I am merely… worried.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to watch for?”

Khan paused, choosing his words carefully. “Dr. McCoy referred to us as bodyguards. Not redshirts. Not by our posts or ranks. Bodyguards.” His expression soured. “Cipher is well aware of his abilities and how they compare to a human’s. I am worried that should you find yourselves in danger, Cipher will…” He trailed off.

“Jump on the grenade.” Spock supplied. “So to speak.”

“Yes.” Khan stared into the trees where Cipher had disappeared. “He has no instinct of self-preservation. It was trained out of him. I do not want him sacrificing himself to save Chekov.” He turned back to face Spock. “Or you, for that matter.”

“You would rather one of us die instead?”

Khan merely shrugged. “I would prefer it if no one died, Commander. I have seen far too much death in my lifetime already. But… you have seen the way I behave when my crew is in danger. Should it come down to a choice, and should I have any power over the outcome, yes. I would rather anyone else die than Cipher.” His gaze grew more intense, and Spock felt a building sense of… fear? Discomfort at the very least. He was unused to being intimidated by others, much less _feeling_ disquieted by a look alone.

“I would rather watch the Federation burn to the ground than lose a single member of my crew.”

“Hopefully it will not come to that.” Spock replied tersely, causing Khan to break his gaze.

“Yes.” Khan nodded. “Hopefully.” He paused for a moment. “I will do my best to protect the Captain if you agree to do the same for Cipher.” 

Spock paused. Strange that Khan should mention Jim, rather than Dr. McCoy, wasn’t it?

“Protect the both of them. And I will do the same.” Spock heard himself say.

He didn’t wait for an answer, but set off through the trees, pace quickening, eyes looking for a flash of gold and red amongst the green.


	7. Aftercare, Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what Cipher looks like?
> 
> http://murdereratthematinee.tumblr.com/post/161454375457/photo-edit-of-my-star-trek-oc-cipher-from
> 
> There you go.

Spock's body made a hollow thud as he was slammed against the wall of the med bay.   
  
"YOU SWORE." Khan snarled, inches from his face, angrier than Kirk had ever seen him.   
  
"I... tried..." Spock gritted out, even as his face began to turn an ugly dark green from lack of oxygen.    
  
"Khan, I swear to god, if you don't let him go I'll come over there myself, and you don't want me distracted right now!" Bones yelled without even looking, bent over the small, crumpled form of Cipher who lay on the examination table with his eyes open but fixed on something not quite there. "Can't you see he's injured too?!"    
  
Khan's attention shifted downwards, focusing for a moment on the green stains Spock's uniform, along with the tears and singes in the fabric before he dropped his arms, crossing over to stand by the foot of the table, hands clasped tightly behind his back.   
  
"He's going to be all right." Chekov babbled, leaning heavily on the table in order to keep himself upright, face drawn taut with pain. "He's an augment, he can't die."   
  
"Not true." Khan muttered. "Idiot boy. Had you not needed protection-"   
  
"It was not Chekov's fault." Spock hissed as Kirk helped him over to a vacant bed. "You have no idea what happened-"   
  
"THEN TELL ME." Khan roared. "NOT ONE OF YOU HAS EVEN TRIED TO EXPLAIN WHAT LED TO THIS-"   
  
"We were attempting to get ourselves safety." Spock retorted coldly. "A medical emergency outweighs your need to know everything."   
  
Khan took a step towards Spock but was blocked by Kirk moving in front of him.   
  
"Khan. Not now." Kirk stared up at him. "And not ever." Khan's eye twitched but Kirk stayed firm. "Don't you have better things to do?" He dropped his voice. "Focus on Cipher. He needs you."   
  
Khan's face crumpled, and he turned back to the table after giving a stiff nod.    
  
"Do you require assistance." Khan asked Bones, who looked harried enough as it was.   
  
"No." He snapped. "Actually, yes. You can help by taking Mr. Chekov out of here."    
  
"But-" Chekov began, gripping the table even harder.    
  
"Get out. All of you. Find someone else to patch you up, and send Chapel in here immediately!" Bones ordered.    
  
Khan looked from Bones' tight expression to Cipher's slack one before picking up Chekov in a fireman's hold and carrying him out of the room into a different section of the med bay.    
  
Kirk helped Spock up and left quietly, following Khan and Chekov into the other room. Spock sat down on the bed nearest to the door, wincing slightly as he moved, which startled Kirk beyond belief. Chapel came out from a back room, looking concerned.   
  
"Dr. McCoy needs assistance." Kirk jerked his head to the door. "Immediately."    
  
Chapel took in Spock and Chekov's states and frowned. "Are you-"   
  
"Yes." Kirk replied tensely. "We'll be fine. Just help him. Please."   
  
She nodded and strode into the other room, door whooshing shut behind her with an air of finality.   
  
Khan had deposited Chekov onto a bed across the room from Spock and was preoccupied with tying the boy down with the built in restraints. Even as he was being secured, Chekov protested, attempting to get back to Cipher's side.   
  
"What do you need?" Kirk asked lowly.    
  
"A... regenerator, first. Perhaps a transfusion. And... I will have to enter a trance in order to better heal, so if you could... assist."

“I… should get a nurse. Or M’Benga, or…”

“No.” Spock rasped. “You should be…. More than adequate.” 

Kirk hesitated but ultimately nodded his head in a silent agreement to Spock’s request. As soon as Spock had his assent, he closed his eyes, face going completely slack as he fell into a healing trance. Kirk stared at him for a moment before slipping away to find a regenerator, casting a slightly worried but distracted look at Khan who was attempting to heal a struggling Chekov. 

“Let me go!” Chekov grunted, unable to move more than a few inches in any direction. “Keptin! Tell heem to let me up! Zhis is mutiny!” 

“It’s not mutiny, Chekov.” Kirk replied flatly. “You’re hurt. Khan is… trying to help.”  

“By tying me down?!” Chekov cried. 

“I wouldn’t have to tie you down if you stopped struggling.” Khan muttered, retrieving two regenerators and passing one to Kirk. 

“You’re not ewen a doctor.” Chekov snapped. “Don’t come near me wis zhat sing! You hawe no idea what you’re doing!” 

Khan gave Kirk a dark look. “If he doesn’t want my help I don’t have to give it to him.”

“Khan…” Kirk rubbed his eyes tiredly. “He’s just worried about Cipher. Same as you.”

“We differ in how we express that worry.” Khan replied.

“Yes, but it’s still worry. Just… heal him.” Kirk stated finally, turning away before Khan could retort and making his way back to Spock’s side.

Khan frowned deeply but refocused on Chekov, who had stopped struggling, and instead was sweating lightly, face pale and tight.

“Are you going to let me help?” Khan asked.

“...da.” Chekov finally replied, his voice sounding as strained as he looked.

Khan nodded and reached down, tearing Chekov’s shirt open to better assess the damage. His torso was covered in burns and lacerations in criss crossing patterns that reminded Khan of someone flayed by a whip. Khan began running the regenerator over the worst of the cuts, closing the skin and stopping the bleeding before moving onto the burns and healing those as well. 

“What exactly happened?” Khan murmured quietly, never taking his eyes off his task for a second. Chekov didn’t respond at first, breathing evening out from harsh pants to slower, more restrained breaths.

“Zhere was a… sing.” 

“What thing?” Khan asked impatiently.

“I don’t know.” Chekov whispered. “Cipher heard eet first. He motioned for Meester Spock and I to be quiet. And we were. Wery quiet. We couldn’t hear what he did at first but zhen….” His voice broke slightly. “Eet was a… wet sound. Breasing, or panting… and mowement. Scraping. We drew our phasers but… eet attacked too quickly. Too quickly to ewen see eet clearly. Eet was just a… mass owe… stingers. Fangs. Claws. Whatewer eet had on eets skin was like acid. Meester Spock and I were running. Firing behind us blindly. Cipher was… right next to me. And zhen he wasn’t.”

Khan undid the restraints holding Chekov down, motioning for the boy to roll onto his stomach. He obeyed wordlessly and without struggle.

“He attacked.” Khan prompted.

“I don’t know.” Chekov mumbled. “I called to him but he didn’t answer. Zhe monster had… stopped pursuing us. Eet was occupied wis Cipher. Before I could ewen sink… Meester Spock was running  _ towards _ eet.” 

Khan stiffened imperceptibly, changing the settings on the regenerator and remaining silent.

“I tried to help but I was srown back. I hit a tree and ewerysing went blurry… and zhen Meester Spock appeared wis Cipher in his arms. He asked me eef I could stand and I did… somehow. We made it clear of zhe trees. Meester Spock called the Enterprise and zhe Keptin. Next sing I knew, we were onboard… Spock handed Cipher to zhe doctor and eweryone was running to the med bay, and zhen you were yelling…” Chekov fell silent. “Is Cipher going to die?” He asked in a pained voice. “He’s an augment, da? Zhis… won’t kill him. Will it?”

“Even augments die.” Khan said bitterly. “What do you care? You barely knew him.”

“He was my friend!” Chekov shouted, turning on his side to glare at Khan with enough anger that the man actually took a step back. “You zhink I don’t care about him? You zhink you’re the only one on zhis ship zhat does? You’re wrong! Just because I hawen’t known him as long as you hawe doesn’t mean I don’t… I don’t…”

“Love him?’ Khan supplied. Chekov dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I care about him wery much.” He muttered. “He sawed my life, and ewen before zhat… he makes me happy. I like to be around him. Eesn’t zhat enough?” 

Khan stared at the boy wordlessly. 

“I wouldn’t know.” He answered, setting the regenerator down before walking away, past Kirk who was too involved in healing Spock to notice, and out the med bay door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will end up together?
> 
> Kirk and Spock?  
> Chekov and Cipher?
> 
> Or maybe Chekov and Khan?  
> Spock and Cipher?
> 
> Comment what you think will happen... or what you *want* to happen! Any feedback, or requests, are welcome!


	8. Perfect Proposition

A few hours later, the door to the medbay opened, and a stretcher floated through with Cipher on it, pushed by Bones. Kirk shot up from where he had been sitting by Spock’s side.

“Is he-”

“Alive.” Bones interrupted him. “Barely. If he hadn’t been an augment… hell, if he hadn’t been a half-Romulan augment, he would’ve been toast.” 

“Sank god.” Chekov muttered, head straining to see Cipher from his recumbent position. Bones transferred Cipher from the stretcher to the bed next to Spock. “Dr. McCoy, please, can I…” Chekov began, gesturing to his restraints. 

“Good lord, boy, who tied you down?” Bones exclaimed, moving over to Chekov and releasing the boy, who tried to get up, only to be shoved back down as Bones went over him with a tricorder.

“Khan felt like he was being uncooperative.” Kirk supplied, rubbing his face tiredly. 

“Speaking of skulk and dagger, where’d he run off to?” Bones glanced around, which allowed Chekov to slip under his arm and rush to Cipher’s bed.

“I don’t know.” Kirk frowned, having not given Khan’s absence much thought. “He left a while ago…”

“I would’ve thought he’d want to be here incase he could see Cipher.” Bones shrugged. “He’s probably terrorizing ensigns to cope with his nerves.” Kirk’s grin was interrupted by a huge yawn, making Bones grumble. “That’s it. Out. Go to your quarters and get some sleep.” 

“Bones, I don’t-” Kirk protested.

“Like hell you don’t!” Bones snapped. “You need sleep. You too, Mr. Chekov.” He rounded on the ensign who looked just as displeased as Kirk, though quite a bit more scared. “Cipher needs his rest, and even the hobgoblin’s in a coma. Neither of them are gonna wake up for a while. I’m ordering bedrest for the both of you, and if Khan shows his face around here I’ll do the same to him.”

The two goldshirts opened their mouths to protest.

“No ifs, ands, or buts! God help me I will sedate both of you and lock you in your quarters!”

They closed their mouths. 

“That’s more like it.” Bones grumbled, flapping his hands at them in a shooing motion. “Get going. You can visit them tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright.” Kirk muttered, standing and heading for the door, followed by a rather morose looking Chekov. 

“In fact, that’s an order. I want to run a checkup on both of you, bright and early. Chekov avoided most of the damage but I still need to make sure that… _thing_ didn’t do any lasting harm. And I’m running a psych eval on the whole lot of you to make sure you’re not suffering any kind of trauma or stress from the whole blasted thing.” 

“G’night Bones!” Kirk called, speeding up his pace and tugging Chekov along with him. “Get some sleep yourself!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He watched as the doors slid shut behind them. “All in a rush to get out as soon as I bring up exams. Feh.” He glanced at Spock and Cipher’s unconscious forms, making sure the displays were calibrated to their unique body chemistry, and double checking Spock’s vitals to make sure the man really was in a healing trance, and not just… well… that was something Bones didn’t even want to think about.

The doors swished open again, making Bones jump slightly, then grumble at himself as Nurse Chapel came through. 

“You should take your own advice, Doctor.” Chapel advised sagely. “You look exhausted.”

“You heard me?” Bones asked, a little miffed at her comment.

“The whole ship heard you.” She grinned. “Why don’t you go get some sleep. M’Benga and I will keep an eye on Spock and Cipher.”

Bones glanced at the two sleeping men to the door and back again.

“Or I could take a page from your book and sedate you.” Chapel added in lightly.

“Alright, alright.” Bones tossed his hands up in defeat. “I wouldn’t put it past you to slip something in my tea… I’ll be back in a few hours to check in. And if anything happens, anything at all, you page me, understood?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Chapel nodded, still smiling in bemusement.

“Don’t give me that look.” Bones muttered, but the effect was ruined by a huge yawn. 

“I’m surprised you can keep your eyes open long enough to see the look I’m giving you.” Chapel steered him towards the door. “Go on now. Try to make it to your bunk without passing out in the lift.”

“No respect around here.” Bones retorted under his breath, but Chapel just shook her head, not bothering to reply as the door slid shut behind him.

The medbay fell quiet, almost silent, which suited Chapel just fine. Today had been relatively unsurprising, and besides the landing party injuries, there hadn’t been much to do. She did have to fill out a report for Starfleet, though, so she made sure Spock and Cipher’s vitals were stable before moving to her office, a small room towards the back of the medbay. She’d be alerted if anything happened to their vitals, but until then, or until M’Benga or Bones showed up to relieve her, she had nothing to worry about but paperwork.

She had just sat down when she heard the outside doors woosh open. Sighing deeply, she pushed herself up and steeled herself for some ensign with a burnt finger, or Bones coming back because he’s changed his mind about sleep. Instead she spotted Uhura, standing over Spock and brushing his hair back worriedly.

“Nyota.” She said in surprise. Uhura jumped back, turning to look at her worriedly.

“I just heard…” She looked back at Spock, a crease forming in her forehead. “Is he ok? Or… will he be? Scotty told me what he’d heard but he only heard it from some ensign in the transporter room who’d seen them running by, and I went to ask Kirk but he’d locked his door and it wouldn’t open unless there was an emergency or Dr. McCoy overrode it and I went to talk to Dr. McCoy but he’d locked himself in _his_ quarters and…” Frustration had crept into her voice, getting worse until Chapel laid her hand on her shoulder.

“He’s fine. Or he will be. He’s just in a… trance.”

“To heal.” Uhura relaxed immediately. “Of course.” She smiled softly. “I guess I just got a bit ahead of myself.”

“That’s understandable.” Chapel said kindly, then hesitated, pulling her hand away. “Are the two of you… I heard that you were…”

“We broke up.” Uhura cut her off, though not harshly.

“I’m sorry.” Chapel said softly, though that wasn’t quite true.

“Don’t be.” Uhura smiled. “We’re still friends. I think we’re better friends than we were partners…” She sighed and shrugged.

“What made you… realize?” Chapel asked. 

“Khan.” Uhura said easily, then noticed Chapel’s confusion. “That probably sounds strange, but it’s true. When we were on Nibiru, and he was acting so… well, so emotionless… it upset me. And it upset me that he couldn’t see that I was upset and I was a little upset with myself for expecting him to be anything but himself.” She frowned. “It wouldn’t have made things better if he’d cried or panicked or something like that but I couldn’t stop myself from feeling hurt that he’d throw his life away so easily. And then when Kirk pulled that stunt with the warp core and Spock… well… I’d never seen him like that. Not when his planet blew up, not when he thought he might die, never. And then he just… lost himself. He was furious. He almost killed Khan.” 

Chapel nodded. She remembered seeing Spock’s face, taught with anger as he’s stormed through the ship to the transporter bay. She remembered Khan’s face, covered in rapidly healing bruises as he was brought into the medbay to save Kirk’s life. Seeing the rage on Spock’s face fade with each passing hour as it became certain that Kirk would survive.

“Were you afraid of him?”

“No.” Uhura looked shocked. “No, of course not. Spock would never hurt me. Or anyone he cared about. It wasn’t that. It was just…” She turned to face Chapel fully. “I had to struggle to pull any sort of emotional reaction from him. And I thought I was okay with that because I knew it wasn’t his fault. It was how he was raised. And I knew that even if he seemed closed off, he still cared about me. But when I saw him actually react to something, actually show pain and anger more than just the outburst on the bridge when he was captain… I realized it wasn’t enough. Sometimes wasn’t enough, and it wasn’t fair of me to ask him to be someone he’s not. So we sat down and talked about it and he understood, and we parted ways.” 

“Much less drama than a traditional breakup, then.” Chapel grinned.

“That’s for sure.” Uhura laughed. “That’s one good thing about dating a Vulcan, I suppose. And I suppose that’s why so many people still think we’re together. There was no huge blowup and we’re still friends. We still talk. It’s kind of a relief, honestly. I don’t have to try to read micro expressions and overanalyze everything he does.”

“Would you like to get some coffee?” Chapel blurted, stunning Uhura into a brief silence.

“Right now?” Uhura glanced at Spock and Cipher. “Don’t you have to watch them?”

“Well, yes. But there’s a replicator in my office and I could use the company.” Chapel smoothed down her hair nervously. “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I’d just enjoy having someone to pass the time with. Especially you.”

Uhura’s face broke out into a wide smile. “Sure. Why not? It seems like ages since I’ve been able to just… talk with someone.”

She slipped her arm through Chapel’s, causing the nurse to smile just as widely as she was as they both strolled back to her office, already chattering away.


End file.
